Lavender's Misery
by grurple
Summary: A short fic or drabble , just before the Battle of Hogwarts.


_Lavender's Misery_

_I published this on Facebook around 2010 before I actually started writing. It was quite liked, though I have edited it again before posting it here. I don't own any of these characters unfortunately, imagine all the fun they could have ;)_

_Secondly, I left all three parts on one page as it is a small, very short story. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter One

Seamus' loud, off-key singing became louder with every step. Lavender ran out before he could descend. He watched her with empty eyes, as the stench of Firewhisky became unbearable. With a shudder, he collapsed heavily, sliding down the remaining few steps.

Lavender was afraid. She remembered last time it happened; he willingly dragged her off to the Carrows. Grief overcame her, her body shook in despair as she recalled the lead up to the event...

Seamus grabbed my hand and ran towards the lake. He jumped in, laughing. He was so carefree, as if we were the only people in the world. Smiling, I slipped off my shoes and socks and dangled my feet in the water.

"Oops," he said ruefully, "Lav, catch!" he threw his wet things, showering me with icy water.

"Hey Seamus! Look what I got," his head snapped up so fast I snorted in amusement, "Made with 100% love..."

"Is that what I think it is?"  
I nodded.

"Woohoo! Come here baby, come to papa!" he swam to the edge, climbing out with ease.  
He opened the paper bag and proceeded in hugging me.

"Seamus! You're wet." I squealed weakly, worming out from the embrace. His grin was so infectious, I knew we were meant to be.

Seamus had taken her on one last date. They now sat watching the snow fall, Lavender chatting. He barley heard a word, except when she had mentioned -

"Lockhart, remember Lockhart? That bloke was a menace. No idea why he would teach...But anyway, you know when I visited St. Mungos?" Lavender turned and grabbed his hands. Looking him dead in the eye, she continued, her voice low, "Well he was there..and he tried to kiss me! Every time I turned around, he stood there, waiting.." He listened for a little, his anger amounting with every word.

Seamus stood up and strode briskly away, leaving his girlfriend behind. Within a few hours, he had left the castle. Lavender watched him go, regret building inside. She knew she shouldn't have told him, but he was usually understanding.

It was the last time she saw her Seamus...

A few weeks later, the headlines stated:

_'__Gilderoy Lockhart dead!__  
__  
__The Healers at St. Mungos say Gilderoy was in a closed ward. But this has not stopped our fine fiend, who has been killing wizards and witches around Central London. Is this part of the Dark Lords scheme or a rebelling force? See page 26 to see were the loyalties of the dead did lay__.'_

That night, the only sound in Gryffindor Tower was the quiet sobbing of Lavender Brown.

* * *

Chapter Two

He had changed.

When Seamus returned after the Christmas holiday, he was different. His eyes vacant, mouth grim, the happiness gone. The screen of happiness held no warmth and the others could see it. It was saddening.

"Lavender, what's wrong?" For a moment, she saw concern, but it flickered and died.  
Lavender shook her head, tears streaming down her face. He reached out to hug her, but she ducked and turned away.

"Please..." her voice hoarse, "Don't touch me. I just need to be alone."

As she left, she could feel him watching.

_Seamus...  
His face drifted before me. His mouth moved without sound.  
"I can't hear you!" I shouted trying to reach out._

Lavender awoke to screaming. Hanging off the staircase was Seamus.

One glimpse at Lavender, a small smile. He fell and lay unmoving.

When Seamus awoke, he was laying in the deserted Hospital Wing. Lavender leaned over and gave him a kiss. Seamus smiled. He was back.

"I missed your smile. You're beautiful when you smile, you know," she brushed his cheek gently. "What happened?"

His smile faltered, "Nothing...just detention with the Carrows."

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"And I found your lost sock," she held up a dirty sock. "Here."

Laughter filled the room, "Lav, thats not mine..." he lifted his pants leg to show mismatched socks.  
Lavenders screamed, dropping the sock and ran to wash her hands.

"Rubbish! Absolute rubbish! I can't believe I touched that!"  
Her anger subsided as Seamus kissed her again.

"YES! OH YES! Seamus, yes, you're mine now!"  
She pranced around the common room excitedly. Seamus had just proposed to her in front of their friends. He had pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket, sat beside her, offered her box and asked her to be his wife, for as long as they both shall live.

* * *

Chapter Three

Students had vanished, been tortured, maimed and of late, killed. Slytherins crowed at the ever diminishing student body.  
The Time was coming.

McGonagall came back from discussing tactics with Flitwick and Sprout to find the Gryffindor Common Room packed. Students filled every available space, waiting as she charmed the Tower for secrecy.

"The Time is soon upon us. Soon, soon we must stand and fight. Fight to prote-"

"Professor..." a timid first-year spoke, "What's going to.. happen.. to us?"

"All under-age students will be moved to safety. Those who wish to stay and fight are welcome to, however, if you choose to leave, you will be given the responsibility of evacuating the others." Her face was drawn, students apprehensive. "When the Time Is Right, we fight back. It's our only choice."

McGonagall rallied her House, leaving behind determined seniors, comforting scared juniors.

The Battle of Hogwarts raged with such ferocity that Seamus and Lavender fought Death Eaters whilst cornered. A staircase above fell with a resounding crash, squishing the masked fighters, freeing the two to make their way up to the first floor.

They settled onto a bench exhausted, listening as the clamour dimmed as the battle progressed outdoors.

A burly figure stumbled across the couple. Seamus shoved Lavender behind him, protecting her from the onslaught of spells. He rose four feet into the air, illuminated by the jinx. Seamus dropped as the robed figure ran from Lavenders fury. Even with many years devoted to serving the Dark Lord, nothing compared to Lavender's misery. The robed figure stumbled over a lone suit of armour, grabbing the window frame for support. One stunner sent him flying out the window.

Lavender turned to her other half, 'Seamus...' tears slashed upon his robe. 'I'll always love you,'

Seamus smiled and let his eyes close. 'I've never ... stopped loving ... you ..' he breathed softly.


End file.
